Find Me In The Future
by TsuLimz45
Summary: Tsuna somehow goes back in time from a rock he found. He realize he's in the time before he met Reborn as a teenager. Tsuna finds out this Reborn is a bit different then the one he knows. Main R27
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Find Me In The Future

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Tsuna somehow goes back in time from a rock he found. He realize he's in the time before he met Reborn as a teenager. Tsuna finds out this Reborn is a bit different then the one he knows. Main R27

 **Author's Note** : XXX means that it's world of the past and XXXRealWorld means that Tsuna is living in with everybody else and with everything that has happened to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Tsuna sighed, ever since Reborn had turned back to his size he overheard his father and Reborn talk about Reborn's job and the boy was curious about how Reborn was in the past but he knew if he asked the adult man that he would get no answer and asking his father wasn't a good idea when he was sure the man would dodge his question.

He sighed once again, he didn't know how many times he had sighed that evening. Reborn was still living with them and teaching him but it was a lot different now but still he was mean to Tsuna. Tsuna sometimes couldn't believe this man was the same as that baby, it was hard to believe but it was true.

Tsuna was doing the last of his homework. He was bad at studying but Reborn was there to help me out. The man was smart and handsome, everything Tsuna wasn't. Ever since the baby turned into his adult form things have changed a bit but not so much.

The battles have finished and Tsuna could go back to his normal teenage life but he had this strange feeling something was going happen. He couldn't put his mind into it since he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he stayed out for look out in case. He didn't tell anybody since he didn't want to worry them.

Tsuna thought it was nothing and continue doing his homework. Reborn was on his bed with that same back fedora on top of his head. It covered his eyes, it looked like the man had taken a nap and Tsuna took a glimpse at the man and then went back to his homework.

As Tsuna continue on his homework he stopped when he felt like he heard a voice that sounded like Lambo. That little cow would always get himself in some kind of trouble so Tsuna had to look out for him. Tsuna then realize something why was the little cow even outside since he recalled that he was eating a snack with his mother.

"Lambo?" Tsuna got up from his desk and looked out the window and there he was the trouble maker cow outside. The brunet didn't even know what the hell the cow was even doing outside. Tsuna didn't want to wake Reborn up so he quickly rushed out the room.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna grabbed the little cow and saw he had something in his hand. "What is this?" Tsuna stared at it and saw it was some kind of candy, where the heck did he even get candy from? He was sure his mother said no sweets until tomorrow.

"I know you like candy but you can't have any until tomorrow." Tsuna told the boy directly and there the cow made that face and then the boy went crying.

" _Here we go again?"_ Lambo had an habit of crying whenever he wanted to things but Tsuna knew better and not to give in even though he is a big sucker for these things.

"Well maybe only this one." Tsuna slowly handled the candy to the cow but the candy never reached the cow since it was snatched away before the cow could have it.

"Stop spoiling the brat, brat!" Looked like Reborn was finally awake and he had this annoying look on his face for some reason. "I was trying to sleep and this cow had to wake me up." So that was the reason Reborn was in such a grumpy mood. Makes senses now.

"Didn't Mama told you not to have any sweets and didn't you promise her as well?" Reborn said as he clicked his shoes on the ground.

Lambo couldn't say anything back; one reason is probably that the adult was scaring the little boy with that intimate look of his that Lambo was more scared of than anything else.

They went back inside the house only to find Lambo back to his usual cheerful self and being noisy to others around. He started running around the house and I-Pin was telling the other to behave. It was the usual around the house.

The following day Tsuna arrived at school and greet his friends. Class hadn't started yet and the teacher wasn't seen either so they had time to chat before everybody arrived. Yamamoto went about a new dish that his father was doing and he was going to help and Gokudera was saying that he needed more training to protect him which Tsuna didn't really think he needed to right now.

Sasagawa had also joined the party as he entered the class. He went about how they should come watch his boxing match in the afternoon when they had break. Tsuna still remembers the first time he met Sasagawa and it was something he won't forget and it was all Reborn's fault.

"Shut the hell up or I will bite you to death!" And there went Hibari with his same line as ever with that threatening tone of his with Hibird on his right shoulder.

Yes, it was the normal daily lives for Tsuna and his friends and Tsuna wanted everything to stay this way. He didn't want anybody to worry about the mafia or any fights but live as a normal teenager but Tsuna knew that his life wasn't normal and one day he had deal things that had to do with the mafia but right now wasn't the time to think that way.

Around lunch time the friends were in the rooftop having their lunch. As always Tsuna's lunch with filled with wonderful dishes that his mother had made. He enjoyed eating it.

"Is Reborn-san still staying at your house?" Gokudera asked as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Tsuna found it disgusting but that was the way his storm guardian was and couldn't be helped.

"Yes. He said he had nothing to do back home so decided to stay for a while. Mom was surprised when I brought him home but then she looked as if she understood."

"I bet she would." Gokudera said. "I would also if a you brought a man home that your mother never met before and also that fact the infant Reborn isn't around anymore."

"But she didn't really say anything and let him live with us."

"That's just like Tsuna's mom." Yamamoto spoke up.

"I was going say that baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled and Yamamoto just smiled like nothing was wrong, yep the usual thing.

"Where is oni-san? I thought he would be joining us for lunch."

"I completely forgot that he had practice so wouldn't be joining us today." Yamamoto said. Gokudera sighed at how forgetful the baseball idiot was.

Tsuna like his quiet life but he felt it was too quiet. Something was strange but he couldn't tell what it is and he didn't want to bother Reborn or anybody else for that matter but he knew something was wrong. It was that intuition that he always had and he always was right about these things but maybe it was different kind of strange feeling, it didn't have to bad, could it. Tsuna shook his head and went back to his friends.

School had finished for school and he was walking home with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They parted way half-way and went their own way. Tsuna then stopped when he thought he saw something shiny from a far. Tsuna's mind took him to leave it be but his feet started moving and the next thing was he was in front the shiny item.

Tsuna stared down at the shiny item, it was still shinning. It was sliver and looked like some kind of rock. Tsuna bent down and reach from the rock but just as he did something extra ordinary happened and that was the stone shinned even brighter that it blinded the boy that he had to close his eyes.

 **XXX**

Reborn the other arcobaleno just had a meeting and he was in a grumpy meeting maybe because of a stupid comment that his underling Skull said that always makes him want to hit him, which he gladly did. Reborn had a new mission and he really didn't want to go back to Italy but he didn't have a choice and when Luce was involved there was nothing he could do and he couldn't argue back since she was in a situation that she couldn't go out herself. Yes, the women were pregnant with a child coming around.

Reborn was never the type to care about such things but Luce was different since they have been friends for a pretty long time and he knew about her condition. The man sighed as he walked along the street of Namimori. He had to say goodbye to Japan the place that he had really enjoyed being around.

He stopped by a house that had the Sawada nameplate. A couple and their child lived in this house and he had been living with them for some time. Sawada Iemitsu is the man of the house and the one Reborn has known for quiet a while. While he was working on a mission that's when he met the man.

He entered the home and was greeted by Nana who was the wife of Iemitsu. The woman then went to the kitchen as she usual did. She was getting ready for dinner.

Reborn looked around since he couldn't find that brat anywhere. He was sure he would be the first one to greet him since the son of Iemitsu and Nana seemed to be attached to him since they met always running toward him when he arrived.

"Where Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he poked his head into the kitchen to ask Nana.

"He fell asleep from playing to much with his father this afternoon. He should be in his room."

"Thanks." Reborn made his way to Tsuna's room.

As Reborn entered the room there he was the little brat sleeping on his bed so peacefully. The boy was cute and knew what this boy would become since Iemitsu had already told him the details. Reborn was sure the boy would turn out to be a great boss for the future of vongola.

Reborn stroked the boy's head as he slept. He heard a little mumble the brat must be dreaming about something good again since he was making such a happy face as he slept. Reborn didn't want to leave Tsuna alone but he didn't have a choice plus he would come back and when he did he wanted to stay longer. He hoped that he would be able to finish his mission faster so he could come back here.

The brunet's honey-coloured eyes opened slowly and his eyes laid on Reborn. The brunet then got up from his bed and did what he always did and hugged Reborn. "Welcome Home!"

"And I should say Good morning since your just woke up." The little boy giggled from Reborn's comment.

It was dinner time and Iemitsu had come home and they sat in the dinner table when Reborn brought up that he was leaving soon from another mission and which Tsuna didn't seen pleased at all and Reborn could tell since when ever that brat made just a pouting face like that he knew, the boy had done it before.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Reborn said, his eyes on Tsuna, hoping that would make the brat better and he was right when his eyes lit up with delight.

"We're going miss having you around." Nana said.

"Well hopefully your mission goes well."

Reborn didn't realize that night was the last night that he would see that little brat since after that he had disappeared and something else happened that he would never believe.

 **XXXRealWorld**

Tsuna hadn't come home and it was getting late. Nana was so worried that she was going to call the police but then Reborn said he would go out to check on the boy. Nana allowed Reborn to do that and waited until the man would return.

Reborn went to all the places the boy could be starting from the school he was in the morning. He even went to Gokudera's and Yamamoto's house but no luck. Going to Gokudera was a problem since the guy when crazy as usual when it came to Tsuna. He said he would help but Reborn said he didn't need to since it was cause too much problem.

Reborn found it strange for Tsuna to not come home right on time and also the fact that he didn't tell his mother or anybody where he was going. Of course people would worry about him, when he found the boy he was going to give him a beating of a lifetime for making his mother and him as well worry about him.

Reborn had gone all over but stopped when he saw Tsuna's bag on the ground. He ran toward it and picked it up and indeed it was the boy's bag but the problem was where the hell was the boy he was looking for. He had a very bad feeling about it. He felt some kind of presence but didn't know who or what it was.

How was he going to explain to Nana about this? He didn't want to make her worry so he had make up some kind of story like they always did with the women so she wouldn't get involve but for some reason Reborn didn't think that Tsuna was in danger and the reason for that was unknown to Reborn and why was that.

When Reborn went back home he manage to convince Nana where Tsuna was. And of course the woman would believe him. Now the hard part was finding out where the brat had gone too and there was one person he needed to talk to about this and as much as he didn't want to he didn't have a choice.

Right after dinner Reborn went to Verde's hideout. It was hard to find the guy when he changes his hide out so many times. The reason that Reborn went to see Verde was that he was very knowledgeable about things around the world and Tsuna's disappear is mystery enough to put in that category.

"What do I honour of having you here Reborn?" Verde asked, as he petted his animal partner Crocodile/Alligator named Keiman.

"There something that I need you to look up."

"And why should I help you." Verde was this kind of guy; he didn't like helping anybody besides himself.

"It might benefit you in some way since you like these kind of things." Reborn smirked and he knew that Verde would be interested.

 **XXX**

Reborn was in Italy and was investigation a mafia family that were rumoured to be doing something illegal. Well that what Luce had said but she didn't know what they were doing so Reborn was there to find out. He ventured into the forest that wasn't that far from the city Venice.

The forest was creepy in the morning as it was in the night. The wind blows a lot of the leaves on the ground but Reborn wasn't scared something like this if he was with Skull he was sure the guy would be creeped out about every little sound he heard, he was glad that he was alone in this mission.

Reborn stopped in his tracks when he heard something like somebody had stepped on some tree branch on the ground. Reborn turned around and looked out and got his gun ready to shoot at anybody that came toward him.

The suddenly a guy with a gun came firing at him but Reborn was smart and dodged it without getting hit. The man kept on firing shot after shot while Reborn remained calm while the other was in a panic. The man was probably in panic knowing Reborn had found that the hide out for the mafia was around the forest somewhere and wanted to kill Reborn and get it over with but the guy didn't know that Reborn was a professional assassin and he was used to this kind of things happening to him.

"Seriously." Reborn let out a sigh, he finally took out his gun and shot the gun in one shot. As Reborn was putting his gun back on his side pocket he saw something and it was shinning.

Reborn followed the light, he didn't know what it was but he followed it. The assassin couldn't believe it, there was like a hole and it was a blue coloured with a huge glow and just as Reborn stared at it for some time a person jumped out of it and fell on top Reborn.

The boy that had fallen on Reborn got up from him and then there was that shock look on the boy's face and Reborn didn't understand but something about this boy was strange. Spiky brown hair with honey-coloured eyes, the boy looked familiar somehow.

Tsuna stared at the man before him. He had a black fedora on his head, has black eyes, black hair with curly sideburns. This man was indeed Reborn but something was different.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked and this gave the brunet a feeling that said he wasn't in the world that he knew and that he was in a place that Reborn didn't know him.

" _How should I explain?"_ Tsuna didn't know what to say since what if he said something weird. Reborn took his gun out and pointed at the brunet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Can you please tell me year it is?" Reborn told the brunet and everything made sense to the boy. "Now, boy tell me who the hell you are!" The gun still pointing toward Tsuna.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi or known as Tsuna."

Reborn just stared at Tsuna like he was crazy or something. Tsuna knew the fact in this time he would probably be five years old or so and from the look that Reborn was giving him the older man knew him as a child but the thing was Tsuna never recall meeting Reborn as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Find Me In The Future

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Tsuna somehow goes back in time from a rock he found. He realize he's in the time before he met Reborn as a teenager. Tsuna finds out this Reborn is a bit different then the one he knows. Main R27

 **Author's Note** : XXX means that it's world of the past and XXXRealWorld means that Tsuna is living in with everybody else and with everything that has happened to him.

* * *

 **Chiyozora-Mazura - Thanks and sorry I made the mistake but it's all fixed now.**

 **SeventhAssassin - Thank you and I'm glad it peeked your interest. Look forward for more.**

 **Thanks you for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Tsuna was standing in front of the very person was his tutor in his time but it wasn't a happy reunited if you have a gun pointed to you like the man was going to kill you at any second. How was Tsuna going get through this? But this guy was still Reborn so maybe there was a way to talk to him.

"I'm finding strange that your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn said, still his handle on his gun. Tsuna never knew Reborn was like this, so serious and ready to kill. Reborn glared at Tsuna never leaving his gaze.

"It's hard to explain." Tsuna told the man.

"Enlighten me." He said.

"Would me explaining do anything?" Tsuna asked, the man just smirked at the boy. "Who knows?"

"Um… Well I'm not from this time. I came from the future since and I actually you who you are Reborn." Reborn was surprised that the boy knew his name. "I met you in future and you became my home tutor since you were teaching me to became the vongola tenth."

"Me? Home tutor?" Reborn looked like he didn't belong the boy but that was how it is when somebody you just met says something as this. Reborn looked into the boy's eyes and saw that the boy could not be lying but he couldn't trust the boy.

Reborn put his gun back into his pocket. "Boy, if I find you a threats I won't hesitate to kill you."

Tsuna really had to find a way back home but he kind of wanted to know more about this Reborn even though he wanted to kill him. Reborn on the other hand wonder about this boy, he did think he looked familiar to the little Tsuna but still Reborn was unsure about the kid but he didn't seem like he was lying.

The problem was why the kid was here in the forest. He couldn't leave the brat alone so Reborn decided to take the boy with him. He didn't like dealing with brats on the job but he didn't have much of a choice, of all the days a boy appeared from what looked like a shiny light and came from a hole.

" _Things got strange?"_

"Reborn, are you on an assassin job?" Reborn stopped and turned to look at the boy. There was seriousness in his eyes. "How do you know about that?" He asked, more like glared.

"I know about you. You're the world's strongest hitman."

"Well that is true." Reborn was impress the boy knew that and he couldn't deny that he was happy to hear that from another.

They stopped plenty of feet from a huge mansion in the forest.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Reborn told Tsuna.

"Like I would do anything like that." Tsuna replied.

Reborn and Tsuna stayed hidden in some bushes and waited. Tsuna didn't know what they were waiting for since he didn't know what kind of job Reborn came here to since he just arrived. Reborn kept staring at the mansion without moving an eyeball, Reborn was really serious when it came to his work, it was a sight of Reborn that he didn't see.

In his current world most of the time he would tease him and do something like appear at his school without the teachers even noticing. Tsuna didn't know how Reborn did that and didn't get caught but seeing the man now was so strange, so different then the one he knew so well.

"What?" Reborn glared, "You been looking at me for sometimes and it's annoying."

"Sorry." Tsuna said. "I was thinking how different you are from the Reborn I know from my world."

"Is that so?" Reborn still couldn't believe it but the boy sounded honest when he spoke.

Reborn and Tsuna then got up and headed straight to the mansion when they found that it was safe. Reborn didn't feel anything from the mansion but there was something else he felt but he wasn't sure what it was but it certainly wasn't any good.

Reborn got his gun out and they barged in the mansion but when they went inside it was empty which was strange but that wasn't just it when they got inside Reborn could smell blood everywhere that's when Reborn's leg hit something and when they looked it was a man with blood covered all over his body.

"What's going on?" Reborn was surprised to see a dead body, had this happen before he came but why were the men out trying to attack him then, it didn't make sense.

As the two went farther in they found more and more bodies lying down with blood all over and Tsuna felt sick from seeing all the blood, he had never seen dead bodies like this before. He had fought before but never to the point that he would actually kill a person so badly that they would be covered in blood.

Tsuna was sick but he remains clam since he didn't have time to make Reborn think he was useless like he used to be. He looked around the room and found it so disgusting to be in with all the blood and the smell was another thing but still Tsuna stayed clam and pretend this was nothing.

They finally arrived at one of the rooms and found the boss of the unknown family that he was investigating but the thing was the guy was already dead but there was something on the desk that he lying on. A letter but Reborn couldn't read it well but he took it.

"That's enough." Reborn said.

 **XXX**

Reborn didn't know what to do with the boy, he didn't seem like anybody that would hurt anyone but it wasn't always safe to judge people by appearance but it hard with this boy and he claim that he is Sawada Tsunayoshi from the future and it was really hard to believe that.

Just as they were walking around Venice the phone on his right pocket on his black blazer ringed and Reborn took hold of his phone and answered like he always did.

"Iemitsu?" Reborn noticed the look of surprised on Tsuna's face, the boy was interested in the call and seemed to know the man he was talking to well he claims to be Tsuna so that would make sense that he would know his own father but still…

"What?" Reborn couldn't believe the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"Tsuna has gone missing. He was playing in the backyard when he disappeared. But the strange thing is I saw some kind of glowing light right after he disappeared."

"Light?" Reborn turned to Tsuna and realize the same thing happened but this guy appeared.

"I just wanted to let you to look out if you see him. I'm not sure but I feel like something strange has happened."

" _No kidding."_

Once the call ended Reborn turned to Tsuna and the arcobaleno needed answers and it seems this boy would have some answers since he came from that very light.

"Boy, what the hell is going on!"

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"The little Tsuna has disappeared and you appeared. There must be a reason for this."

"Ah, it's probably since I'm here. We can't exist in the same time but I'm sure that he isn't somewhere scary that would harm him."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I have travelled in time but that was in the future not back in time. I was told by a friend that we can't exist in the same place since it was start a drift if we did. But that was with the ten-year bazooka not just some stone."

Reborn didn't know what to say when the boy started saying all that stuff about time travel, to be honest Reborn was confused with everything that has happened since meeting this boy.

"Something's coming." Tsuna turned around and something came flying toward them. It was a large blast. Reborn didn't sense it since he was too busy thinking about everything. The blast should have done some damage but it didn't then Reborn looked to the boy who had his arms out and what shocked Reborn was the appearance the boy had.

The boy had bright orange flames appear on his hair and his eyes changed from the brown to amber orange. Somehow the boy looked very different and serious. Reborn was surprised but knew something and that was the ninth had similar flames as the boy, well this made Reborn believe everything Tsuna was telling the truth since only the vongola could have such a power and this boy was indeed the little Tsuna he knew so well.

"Who's there?" Tsuna called out, he knew somebody was there but there was no answer. Tsuna felt the presence leave and the teenager put his flames back and was back to his normal self.

Reborn stared at the boy, he had many questions and answers for the boy but for now they needed to get away, he didn't want something to happen with many people around. Reborn wanted to go back to Japan but right now that was impossible.

Instead of reporting back to Luce and the rest Reborn took Tsuna back to his apartment. The young vongola was amazed by the place and also the fact that he felt like he was learning a new side of Reborn that he didn't know and that made the vongola really happy.

The place wasn't big since it was just Reborn living in. The apartment had a living room, kitchen and bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it. It also had a balcony where you could walk out in. Tsuna imagined Reborn standing there as he looked up at the stars.

One inside Reborn patted his pet chameleon. The chameleon looked a bit like Leon. Reborn sat down on the couch on the gesture the boy to sit down as well in which Tsuna did as he was told.

"So tell me what is the future like?" Reborn asked.

"You want to know about the world I'm from. Do you actually believe me now?"

"Just a bit." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna thought it wouldn't be bad to tell the man a bit with leaving out the part of him turning into a arcobaleno and other unnecessary things.

"Well we first met when you came to my home to tutor me to became the vongola boss." Tsuna explained.

"But didn't I meet you when you were a child."

"That's something I wanted to talk about. I don't really recall meeting you as a child so my theory is that this is a different parallel world."

"Parallel world?" Reborn didn't think something like this was possible then again he's not into things that did with science if there somebody who would be interest in such it would be Verde. "So in your world we didn't meet when you were a child."

"Yes. We met when I was still a teenager like I am now."

Reborn didn't know what to think about that part, not meeting Tsuna as a child, not able to see the child grow up was something he never expected. He wanted to see the boy grow up to be a wonderful adult but he wasn't there when he grew up. He felt annoyed, irritated that something like that occurred while he wasn't around.

"So did your father see you grow up?" Reborn asked.

"He wasn't really around and it was just my mother and myself but we weren't lonely since meeting you. Because of you I was able to have a lot of friends and became the person I am now and I'm really thankful for that but of course you wouldn't understand what I'm saying since you have no idea of what happened in that world."

"You're right."

 **XXXRealWorld**

Reborn had been walking around the street since Tsuna had disappeared. He was really worried and tried looking for the brat everywhere. He told Nana that he would be away for a few days and try to figure out things but nothing was going right with him.

Reborn felt strange not able to see the brat around. You could see the man got attached to the young vongola that it was weird not seeing the boy around. He felt the boy was safe but what was this strange horrible feeling that he was getting.

" _Where are you?"_ Reborn mumbled, he walked as he had both hands in his pocket, he didn't even eat anything yet since he was busy looking for the brat.

He told the other former arcobaleno, well Verde was the first one to know but that guy said he was look into it but it's not always good to trust the science freak. Colonnello and Lal said they will look around for clues. Viper didn't really care since he didn't want to do anything if it didn't involve money so he really couldn't rely on him. Skull, well Skull was Skull and was useless but Reborn forced the guy for look out for Tsuna. Fon was the only reliable of the group who he could really trust to really search for the brat.

Reborn wished that he had been with Tsuna that day. He should have followed him to school like he used to be he didn't think he should do that anymore. The adult felt annoyed at the fact the boy was missing now and it was making him angry.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Reborn smirked, he wouldn't give the boy any mercy.

 **XXX**

Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked around the room, Reborn had gone to take shower while he waited in the living room. The brunet didn't know what that feeling was but he didn't feel good about it like somebody wanted to murder him in a whole different way.

"I wonder when I will be able to get back home." Tsuna mumbled, he missed his mom, dad even his friends and even Reborn of his time. Tsuna wanted to get back but it wasn't going to be that easy with how things are since he was brought here from a stone he found and when he arrived here the stone was no where to be found so how was he suppose to go back home.

"Thinking was never my strong point." Tsuna messed up his hair with his hands as he thought things through.

"I can't believe this boy is the same as before." Reborn mumbled as he got out the bath with only a towel wrapped on his wrist.

When Reborn walked into the living room Tsuna turned his head toward Reborn but his faced turned away right away, the man was only dressed with a towel and his hair was wet and dripping and the body was very muscular.

" _He looks so good."_ Tsuna shook his head, he was doing something he would never do and that was look that way to an adult man, his teacher. God he was stupid for thinking such things.

"What's wrong with you?" Reborn asked.

"N-Nothing!" Tsuna stuttered with his head still faced the other way. Reborn walked toward the fridge to get a bottle of water to drink then he went back to his room.

When he came back he was dressed well and his hair was dry. Tsuna was glad he wasn't wearing a towel anymore but that almost gave the boy a heart attack.

" _Why am I thinking like that?" Tsuna shook his head once again. "I'm supposed to like Kyoko-chan but here I am fantasising about Reborn."_

"You're really weird."

There then a knock on the door. Reborn was annoyed since he didn't like visitors and he rarely got them expect there was one person who bothered him a lot then most. Reborn didn't feel like opening the door.

"Brat, go get that."

"Okay." Tsuna got up and walked to the door and opened it gently.

"Reborn, you bastard!" Once door opened a blond man started shouting harsh language at him but stopped half-way when he noticed that Tsuna was the one who opened the door. "Who might you be, kora?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna." Tsuna introduced himself to the adult blond man. Tsuna knew this man, since he was one of the arcobaleno as well as Sasagawa Ryohei's master.

"I'm Colonnello, kora." Colonnello looked inside the apartment to look for Reborn and there the guy was lying on the couch.

The blond rushed inside the apartment without Reborn saying anything or even Tsuna. Tsuna closed the door behind him and walked into the living room as well.

"Why didn't you report your finding, kora?" Colonnello asked, a bit annoyed.

"Who told you to come inside?" Reborn said without his eyes landing on the blond.

"Stop ignoring me, kora!" Colonnello hated this side of Reborn but that was the way he was sometimes.

"I'm not ignoring you." Reborn said."

"Yes you are since you're not facing me, kora."

"Am I suppose to speak to you face to face." Reborn finally looked straight into the man's eyes to make the guy happy.

"Anyway who is this young boy, kora?" Colonnello asked, he wanted answers since he never thought of Reborn as taking in such a kid, then the blond recall the boy looked a bit familiar as well as his name. "Didn't you have somebody close to call Tsuna as well?"

"This is going to be troublesome." Reborn mumbled. Reborn check his watch on his wrist then stared at Tsuna. "Tsuna, you should head to bed soon. Use my bedroom."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll go to sleep once I'm done explaining to this idiot."

"If you say so." Tsuna actually wanted to stay but it didn't feel like Reborn wanted it so the boy listened to him and headed toward the room. Once inside he shut the door.

"Does your mission have to with the brat you brought, kora?" Colonnello asked. "I find it strange for you to take in kids since you're not that kind of guy, kora."

"It does have something to do with him but not all of it. It's a long story so listen well since I don't want to repeat myself again." Reborn opened his mouth to speak.


End file.
